


Natsumi, and Sato watch Danganronpa 3: Side Despair!

by Shinnypichu88



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Afterlife Theater, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Characters React to Cannon, Characters Tagged By Order Of Appearance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnypichu88/pseuds/Shinnypichu88
Summary: She'd found herself in an empty theater holding a bowl of popcorn, and eventually other people found their way there too. While everyone was forced to adapt, a question remained at the back of everyone's mind. Why were they there?





	1. "A Farewell to All Futures": Act 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546952) by [Dixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixxy/pseuds/Dixxy). 
  * Inspired by [Afterlife Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175176) by [SHSL_ex_SOLDIER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was going to murder that bitch.

**[** ~~Natsumi resting her weary body after a long day of practicing her piano skills!~~ **]**

** **

* * *

**The last thing she remembered was passing out after that crazy bitch started choking her, and she woke up to find herself in a theater. A bowl of popcorn sat on her lap, and she seemed to be the only person in the room.**

**"The fuck is this?"**

**Natsumi Kuzuryu was completely, and utterly confused.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**She munched on some popcorn.**

**It was gross.**

**Figures that piece of trash would leave her with disgusting popcorn.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**There was nothing drink, only popcorn.**

**She was now stuck with that disgusting taste in her mouth. In her frustration she tossed the popcorn bowl away, and it hit the screen that she just now noticed was projecting something.**

**Oh right, this was a theater so obviously it'd be playing a movie. She briefly wondered what kind of movie it was playing before she gasped.**

**Her brother was identifying her body.**

**so she was dead...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**This wasn't some prank, that bitch had actually killed her and now she was nothing more than a spectator to the aftermath.**

**This was all Hinata's fault! Him and his stupid words, she should have killed that bitch Sato when she had the chance!**

**Natsumi Kuzuryu despaired.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to keep the chapters short at first. Although, this was mostly just an introduction~
> 
> I plan on going all the way to the end!
> 
> Meaning Despair-Zero-Havoc-Another/Hagakure-2-and 3!
> 
> I'll probably even do something original after~
> 
> Ah well, I hope you all enjoy what you get :)
> 
> As for why I used Natsumi Kuzuryu first...as far as I know she was the first death overall. Followed by Sato, all those faceless nobody's, Nanami, and some Zero characters before the entire reserve course, and much of the world followed.
> 
> She'll be our protagonist, if only because she died first~


	2. "A Farewell to All Futures": Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sato had assumed that everything would be over now that the main problem was taken care of.
> 
> Hinata's probing should have been her first warning.
> 
> She was killed for her nativity, and the best(worst) part was that her murderer had gotten away with it.

**[** ~~Sato enjoying an afternoon Siesta~~~ **]**

* * *

 

 

"Serves you right."

Sato shrieked as she took in the sight of Natsumi Kuzuryuu standing over her with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. If she hadn't been in the process of having a mild panic attack she may have realized that this was supposed to be her popcorn. However, it didn't matter whose popcorn it was in the end because Natsumi had wasted it by dumping it all over the screaming girls head.

"Gross!"

"Well isn't the pot calling the fucking kettle black!" Natsumi shot back as she started using the now empty popcorn bowl to bash Satos head in. Naturally, it didn't do much because the bowls were essentially cheap cardboard. It'd be hard to actually hurt someone with them, but Natsumi did it anyway.

"Stop it, you should be dead!" Sato was still panting like a dying coyote "Wait, why am I here?"

"Cuse you're dead dumbass!" 

"Stop it!" Sato cried as she reeled from the kick Natsumi sent her way.

"No!" the popcorn bucket was now essentially useless, so Natsumi opted to hitting the wailing girl instead. "Look at me you bitch, does this look like the face of of a suicidal bitch to you!" 

"abuggh!"

The lack of response seemed to finally snap the Yakuza...ex-yakuza out of her little tantrum, and she looked down at Sato. Pitiful was the only thought that crossed Natsumi's mind, and while she may have been angrier if the girl had showed up sooner, she'd been lucky enough to see what Sato's actions had caused.

"Getting taken out should have been obvious you stupid bitch, my brothers the ultimate yakuza for a reason."

Sato whimpered. 

"How'd he kill you anyway?" Natsumi asked "I know it had to have been him, if an idiot like Hinata figured it out then those two should have had no problem so answer me."

"..."

"Fine, stay on the ground then. I'm going to watch and see if Kozomi goes next." With that the girl walked away, paying no mind to Sato as she stood up in panic.

"M-Miharu had nothing to do with this!"

"I doubt he cares~" Natsumi muttered as she took a seat, and went back to glaring at the screen. Hinata was such a boring protagonist, but it was nice to see him stating the obvious. "Would you look at that, it took them four days to find the body?"

"Wha-! Wh-Ho- So calm!"

"I've been here for a while, I calmed down after watching you manipulate your precious Kozomi, and have an episode after Hinata called you out on your bullshit."

"Wha-!"

"Oh look, it seems he's playing detective~"

"Sto-!"

"Then answer my fucking question, and tell me what happened to you."

"You already know..." Sato spat, and Natsumi smirked. She was about to add some snark, but both girls were suddenly caught by surprise by what was happening on screen.

"Ouch, he just threw him out of nowhere!"

"I-It was obvious that would happen..."

"What an asshole, he doesn't have to be such a dick about it!"

"..."

"Lies!"

"..."

"You dumbass, you don't go straight for the prize without beating around the bush!"

"What did he say!"

"He stated what everyone already knew, but no one wants to hear it from someone like him!"

"..."

"He's getting his ass kicked..."

"and the bastards still rambling..."

"I want to punch him..."

"Why's Hinata bleeding pink blood?"

"How the fuck should I know!"

"Wait, what did he mean when he said hang out with an elite?"

"Maybe he thinks he's friends with Kozomi too, hear that? Kozomi was cheating on you the entire time~"

"Bitch!"

"Oh my god is this guy still talking!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Oh wow, he got a hit in...well not really a hit more like a graze..." 

"You're ignoring me...."

"JESUS! Where did she come from?!"

The sight of Yukizome appearing out of nowhere, and acting as a shield finally brought a change of pace to an otherwise one-sided beat down. Secretly, Natsumi was relived, not that she'd ever say it out loud. 

"Who's that...?"

"How the fuck should I know!"

"Tch."

It seemed the two knew the maid though judging from her knowing Hinata's name, but he brushed her off and left. 

"What a sore loser."

"Why are you so calm about this!"

"We're dead anyway, it's not like things are going to change so I may as well enjoy the show until Kozumi joins us"

"Wha-!"

"Shh, it's still going."

The two left seemed close, and judging from the conversation the asshole and the maid were spies!

"Who the fuck is Munakata?"

"..."

"Ah, would you look at that. You really fucked shit up didn't you, and you even made Kozumi cry"

"S-Shut up!"

"Ah, you really were nothing but a fangirl!" Natsumi sneered as she witnessed the redhead using a blonde midget for comfort. 

"That's it!" Sato roared and charged at the blond with ferocity the later had only seen once before. 

The two were so busy trying to kill each other that they pretty much ignored the rest of the movie.

"W-Why won't you die!" Sato screamed as she bashed Natsumi's head against one of the theater chairs.

"We're already dead you stupid whore!" Natsumi roared as she tried (in vain) to fight back, but it was a little hard when your opponent was holding you by the hair, and bashing your head against a chair. Thankfully, she managed to grab Sato's hair in a stroke of luck, and pulled it with all her might.

"Aughgh!" 

"Not so tough now are you dumbass!"

Both girls finally collapsed from exhaustion. Sato glanced up at the screen as she struggled to catch her breath. It seemed that no matter how hard one tried, you couldn't die here. She wasn't even allowed the satisfaction of inflicting wounds!

"Who...the fuck...is...that?" Natsumi said in-between breaths.

"Obviously...a friend of his..."

Hearing Hinata reject the girls’ invitation to play, the two wondered just what he was trying to do. There was no way he'd get into the academy, so why was he still trying.

"Why...does he even care...about any of this..." Sato wondered aloud.

"Cuse...he's a dumbass..."

"..."

"Why does it sound like he's saying goodbye?" Natsumi questioned, having finally caught her breath.

"Maybe because he's leaving..." Sato answered, having managed to do the same. There was no point in not trying to talk to Kuzuryuu seeing as she was the only one here. It seemed like Kuzuryuu felt the same.

"Wait, she's the ultimate gamer?! How the hell did he land that!"

"What's he talking about...?" Sato questioned as she heard his speech. 

The following transition answered her question, but left them with more answers.

"Subject?"

"Artificial Talent?"

The two suddenly felt a chill run down their spine.

"What does he mean by  _he'll be their hope_?" Sato muttered. 

However, it seemed like they'd reached the end of this piss poor film, as it suddenly cut off into a white background with the title: " _A Farewell to All Futures_ " written in black, and a " _Side: Despair #3_ " written in the center.

The two girls, having attempted to murder each other just a few minutes ago, sat on the floor. Confused, and curious about what was to come.

It was Sato who broke the silence.

“3?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope people enjoy this chapter, but criticism would be appreciated XD
> 
> Although, you should make sure it's criticism before submitting it lol
> 
> I'll fix any mistakes I notice, but i'm only human lol


	3. "The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito Komeda, and Sato had a lot in common.
> 
> They both obsessed over Ultimate's, and they both fuck shit up.
> 
> She's sure to ignore the little voice who tells her that the comparison applies to her as well.

* * *

  **[** ~~Hinata, & Komeada playing a fun game of tag~~ **]**

* * *

"Miharu..."

Sato was sad. It seemed all she'd accomplished was making her best friends life worse, and what’s more was the fact that she was trapped here with the last person she wanted to spend an eternity with.

"I wonder if we'll vanish when the movie ends...or if this is life now." said person wondered aloud.

Kuzuryuu Natsumi.

This was all her fault. 

If she hadn't been such a monster, then this would have never happened!

...

...

...

Who was she kidding, she brought this upon herself, and now Miharu might fail the practical exams, and become a hobo, burning her photographs for warmth!

Suddenly the screen shifted from sad classmates to a catchy tune. Images flashed on screen, but one term stood out.

"Despair?"

"Wow, this song is catchy! but what's with that name?"

Sato hated herself for it, but she couldn't help but agree. What kind of name was…?

 **[** ♫ - Kami-iro Awase by Binaria ~ TV Size **]**

**"Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School"**

**"Despair Arc"**

"Hey, wasn't that  _despair arc_  thing at the end of the last act we watched?"

"You mean the first."

"Touché, what's with these lyrics?"

> ugokidasu karada no oku niwa (Deep inside our bodies, as they start to move,)

“I don’t know…don’t ask me.”

"Hey look, it's the girl you manipulated into not asking questions, and her little small friend"

"Can you just shut your mouth!"

> umaretate no neji ga sawagu hora (Is a freshly placed wind-up key making a clamor! Can you feel it?)

"I can see her panties, and is that lightning coming out of his eyes?!"

"..."

"Oh, that guy's hair reminds me of marshmallows, and is that supposed to signify a gun?!"

> ajikenai tsumaranai sekai no hashi (Looking down from the edge of this dull, pointless world...)

"It's Fuyuhiko! Peko? She looks like a ninja. Even as a still-life she manages to look badass..."

"You sound jealous." Sato muttered, and was pleased to see that her remark hit bullseye.

"The fuck you say?!"

> miorosu anata wa dare? (Just who are you?)

"Hey isn't that Junko Enoshima, the fashion model?" Sato questioned aloud, purposely ignoring the blonde.

"Don't you fucking ignor-!" Natsumi cut herself off as she too took notice of the screen "Why does the one in the back have those combat knifes?"

> me no mae mekurareteyuku no furerarenai mirai (This untouchable future is twisted before our very eyes;)

"..."

"..."

> furerarenai nara surinuketeyuke (If you can't touch it, just slip on through)
> 
> kinou datta sekai wa yoteichouwa bakari dakedo (Though this world fading into yesterday is nothing but a pre-established harmony.)  
>  fukakutei nandakara (Since everything is so uncertain)

"I don't like what I’m watching anymore..." Natsumi muttered, a crack in her voice. Sato couldn’t help but agree.

> mada zetsubou, kibou suresure kamihitoe (Despair, and hope, still remain in a paper-thin state.)
> 
> _bokura wa mada ayafuya de tomadoi tayutau (We remain so vague, swaying listlessly at sea)_

""Hinata?!""

"Does he have an evil looking twin brother?!" Sato asked the blond. The blond gave her a look, a look you would give someone who'd just asked you one of the stupidest question you’ve ever heard

"How the fuck would I know!"

"Weren't the two of you friends?"

"We barely knew each other!"

“Ah, but he seemed to consider you a friend.”

> sore mo itoshiinda mienai to shitemo (But they are still so precious, even if they can't be seen.)  
>  _kimi dake o (Only you...) kimi dake zutto (Only you, forever...)_

"If you’re talking about him being all Sherlock Holmes and snooping around for answers then no, that’s just him sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Chisa’s cameo was ignored.

> kuragari, sotto kimi no te wo hiite (The darkness, so softly... pulls you along by the hand.)

**[** ♫ - End~ **]**

“Ah, a kitty hoodie? Pfff! How childish!"

"Isn't that the Ultimate Gamer Hinata hung out with, why’s she frowning?"

With that, the apparent opening ended and the show began its next stage.

"So... this isn't supposed to be a movie, but a tv series?" Natsumi questioned

Sato despaired as she realized the truth "Our lives aren't even good enough for a movie..."

"Bitch please, I'm not in the same category as you."

"..."

"I'M NOT!"

* * *

 

**[** ~~The true story behind the photo album~~ **]**

* * *

 

They tried to forget the opening, they really did. However, it had left an impact, a cold terror that slowly seeped through their bodies, and tried to force them to accept the harsh truth; Things weren’t going to be all sun shine and rainbows anymore…

Not that they ever were.

Both girls had a bit of despair in their lives. Natsumi was Yakuza blood, and had seen a man die before she was out of diapers!

Sato was the loser with no friends besides the red head with the worthless father, and missing mother.

These two were honestly both very pathetic human beings. Anyway, the two girls tried to forget, but they failed. Thus, they analyzed their situation instead. It didn't seem like life gave a shit about them anymore, and they were simply alive for shits and giggles. It was as if they'd only shown up to add background knowledge to something bigger, like their lives were only a means to an end! Natsumi wasn't stupid, she knew that she had left an impact on Hinata. Her death, and the things that surrounded it had left an impact on that ahoge idiot, and not just him, but it seemed like her older brother, and Peko were affected too. Hell, even that bitch Mahiru didn’t get away scot free! (Natsumi suspected it was more because Sato was killed than because of her though, despite having the knowing the girl was crying at her funeral. She hated her dammit!) Although, that assholes words and actions seemed to have been the final nail in the coffin for Hinata, and now he’d gone AWOL, leaving his cute little gamer friend behind like a total asshole.

They were stuck following the footsteps of Marshmallow man in the meantime, and what seemed to be his attempts at postponing the practical exams for the sake of his depressed classmates. His motivations were so mushy, and feely that it made her want to barf. There was no way they'd postpone the practical exams because some stupid guy asked them too. Although, Natsumi really did wish she had someone to talk to during all this.

Sato, for lack of a better term, was a boring bitch. It was like she was a one-dimensional character with no backstory besides being Mahiru's fangirl, and a murderer who was stupid enough to kill the daughter of a Yakuza boss to one of the most powerful Yakuza clans in japan, if not the world at the very school the heir to said Yakuza attended!

Talk about retarded.

As the screen split to The Ultimate Gamer sitting alone on the fountain bench playing a video game, Natsumi wanted to know where Hinata was, and punch him in the face. Seriously, he bagged a cute ultimate like that? Then ditched her?!

Such an asshole.

The last time she'd seen him, he was allegedly agreeing to become a science experiment for the sake of everyone's hope...it sounded like something out of a horror movie, and she didn't like where things seemed to be heading, but then the “show” (she still didn’t like the fact that their lives seemed to be a TV show) seemingly dropped that plot line to introduce them to the adventures of a marshmallow haired pussy.

“You just found it, like on the ground?! No one’s that lucky!” Hearing Sato’s remark brought Natsumi out of her daydream. The marshmallow haired guy apparently found a signed limited edition Sayaka Maizono photo album!

On the side of the road.

What utter bullshit.

The duo thought they’d seen the end of the boy’s bullshit, but alas it was a naïve thought.

“Why would he need to meet some pharmacist?” Sato questioned to herself.

“Oh, I don’t know, why would he need to meet a pharmacist? It’s not like he’s trying to postpone the practical exam or anything.”

“Bitch.”

“What’d you call me Tramp?”

“I called you a bitch!"

"Say that again, I fucking dare you!"

"Bitch bitch, bitch, bitch, bitc-!"

It wasn't long before the two girls resumed their death battle anew. Komeada's shenanigans going on, ignored, by the only people that really mattered in this scenario. They tore at each other like rabid animals and would have continued this gruesome cat fight had it not been for the loud, hate filled screaming that suddenly filled the room. It was then that they realized that they'd gone at it for a while, and the "episode" had essentially reached its climax. 

There were people they didn't know, and that Marshmallow haired kid had somehow caused a dog to grow into monster size from a cup of water! The weird looking girl with the creepy teeth was yelling and then the dog suddenly crashed through the building! 

Komeada was lamenting about his misfortune, then praised it like some fucking loser and the auditorium exploded! 

Needless to say, the two girls had stopped fighting, and could only openly gap at the sheer insanity of the situation before them.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

 

**[** ~~He's the ultimate bullshit, accept no substitutes.~~ **]**

* * *

 

The two girls still hated each other, but watching that Komeada kid talk about Ultimate's and how he viewed himself compared to them stung. 

It reminded them of each other.

Natsumi, a girl who viewed her brother as someone special. A girl who just didn't want to be left behind. She envied someone who stood by her side sense the day she was born, all because she had the talent to move along side him, and hated the redhead who reminded her of her own shortcomings. The freckled face moron who, even after everything, couldn't come to hate her.

Sato, who decided to place her hopes on the very same redhead all because she was garbage when compared to such talent. For Sato, that girl was her hope, and the hope of their entire club.

It was this epiphany that made the girls sit down in the same row, and come to a quiet understanding.

They still wouldn't apologize for anything though, they'd rather die. Still they were at peace, and as they watched the 77th class come to terms with what happened, and the maid/spy get moved to teach at the reserve course in order to further her mission they couldn't help but feel sorry for her. They knew she was sad to leave her class behind, and they were sad because of how little they got to see of their respective "loved ones".

The screen fades, and the "episodes" title flashes before them: "The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda" "Side: Despair #4"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, i'd be impossible to start from the beginning. Natsumi and Sato don't die till ep 3.
> 
> Source of the lyrics: https://www.animethemesongs.com/danganronpa-3-the-end-of-hopes-peak-high-school-despair-arc/kami-iro-awase
> 
> I figured I may as well use the Komeada episode to try and further develop these two. They need to be able to stand each other after all~


End file.
